


I'm sorry, Moran.

by Miss_Orange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Orange/pseuds/Miss_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is there, an annoying spin occurs and then he meets his enemy for the first time. Hopefully you will understand what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sherlock,” John said while they were eating breakfast and Sherlock was clumsily spilling half of the milk from his cereal on to his Laptop.  
“Don’t question my actions John, I’m more than capable at preventing my computer from malfunctioning,” Sherlock remarked. “And I need to find a case soon.”  
At that moment, a distinct knock was heard from the flat door. No sooner had John got up, Sherlock was already racing towards the door. Sherlock quickly opened it to find Lestrade standing on the other side. “We have a case, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock stepped to the side to allow the grey-haired detective walk in. Lestrade walked past and immediately began summarizing the case. “A young 8 year old girl called Sandy has lost her pet iguana. Her pet is very precious Sherlock, and his name is Fishes. I’m sure everyone would appreciate if you-“  
“This is a rather mediocre case, don’t you have anything more important? A murder? A crime?” Interrupted Sherlock.  
“I don’t think you understand the severity of this case, Sherlock. A young girl has lost something very precious to her.”  
“People lose things all the time, Lestrade. What is so important about a girls pet Iguana?”  
“Sherlock, Sandy’s pet is important to her! Does that not matter to you at all?!”  
“I don’t see why it should. It’s merely an Iguana. If you think this case is worth looking in to, you’re wasting my time.”  
“Sherlock! Just take the case, I don’t see how this could be boring in any way!“ John said, gaining his word in the conversation.  
“John, how is this an relevant case? And… your feet are miss-“ before Sherlock could finish his sentence, the army doctor became fed up with anymore opposition in the argument and quickly walked over to Sherlock, grabbed his head pulling it closer and kissed him directly on the lips.  
After John let go of Sherlock, they both looked surprised. “John, what-“  
Suddenly the flat was jolted. Sherlock quickly stood up straight, wondering what was going on. In a matter of seconds, a slow rumble under the earth rocked the small flat again.  
“What is happening? London doesn’t get earthquakes. Lestrade, I think this is a better case!” Sherlock called back while racing to the door. He quickly opened it and saw nothing.  
Before he could prevent himself, he fell into the open realm of nothingness. A familiar feeling. He fell quite a while and eventually landed in a large pool of water.

_Splash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for benedct:  
> These two anon questions were mine,  
> Anonymous asked: Ooh... do you like Sebastian Moran? What do you like about him? =D  
> Anonymous asked: Hey, what do you think of Johnlock? =D Do you think they should be lovers or just really good friends, or a possible secret fantasy/crush that should never and will never be mentioned? =P  
> Yes.... subtle, aren't I? =D


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Sebastian... it had to be done.

Sherlock awoke startled with water dripping from his face. He quickly looked around to examine the situation. A man of 6 feet 1 inches tall was standing in front of him, dressed in jeans and a leather jacket and holding plastic bucket. Clearly it was previously filled with water. Three other men were also standing in the room. One was 5 feet 4 inches, another 9 feet 8 inches tall and the last was 6 feet 3 inches tall. They were all occupying a small warehouse and judging by the interior and high content of sand, they clearly weren’t in Europe anymore, let alone England.  
“Hello Sherlock Homes,” said the 6 feet, 1 inch tall man in a sly voice.  
Sherlock completely ignored this man, instead watching him with blank eyes and continued analysing the situation to which he was in.  
He was bound tightly to a wooden chair with strong fabric. His legs were free, but the man grew more agitated as Sherlock continued to ignore him.  
“You obviously don’t know who I am then,” the man snapped. “I am Seba-“  
“Yes. Sebastian Moran, a skilled fighter and an even more skilled gunman,” Sherlock quickly interrupted. “An employee of my own recently deceased rival. Of course I know who you are, Sebastian, however you clearly don’t know who I am if you bothered to introduce yourself. Although I did expect to first meet you on my own terms, but this will do for now.”  
Sebastian was startled by Sherlock’s knowledge to his own occupation, but kept a stern face nevertheless. “Well I guess I don’t need to explain what’s gonna happen to you then.”  
“There are many things I could imagine, and most definitely not what I would hope for. I do, however, applaud your perseverance in finding me. Your taste in relationships I do not applaud, though. Surely a man of your stature would not seek to find another man for the vengeance in which you expect to carry through with, without a decent reason. The reason in your case is a love affair. I don’t regret my decisions, and I certainly don’t pity the death of your only love.” Sherlock replied with correct correlation to his plan.  
By this remark, Sebastian’s face dropped. “Fuck you, Sherlock!” Sebastian’s swift hand punched Sherlock directly across the face, and he fell to the floor. Sebastian then stormed off with his companions, muttering about how Sherlock should be sorry for what he had said and worse is yet to come.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now... to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be longer, I ran out of time... someone tell me if you want to read better quality writing!

Through the searing pain, Sherlock did not forget his original intent for such harsh words against his enemies’ old relationship. The chair had splintered upon the fall, and the best chance of escape would be now.  
Sherlock found the part where the chair had splintered. He then quickly thrust the fabric upwards against the splintered wood as hard as he could, which swiftly cut the fabric in half, allowing freedom for Sherlock’s hands.  
He rolled over from the chair, quickly got up and ran for it.  
He ran for a door which Sebastian had not exited through and proceeded to listen, just in case somebody was on the other side.  
Hearing nobody, Sherlock opened the door as quickly and quietly as he could. He found himself on the side of a narrow, sandy street. Many metal buildings lined the street, they were rusty and small and clearly for the poor. Sherlock automatically knew where he was.  
He was standing within one of the unfortunate villages in Afghanistan.  
He was away from his captors, the very people he needed to kill. Once the life of Sebastian Moran has been destroyed, he will be ever closer to returning back home to his good friend, John Watson.  
But this unfortunate deed, he thought, would have to wait for another day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr username is: present-thesis.  
> This is a secret Santa for the tumblr account: benedct.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and ask me if you don't understand what is going on! =D  
> And sorry if this is a stupid fic, I have never written anything before and actually completed it!


End file.
